Cuando se pierde el control se pierde
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Y bueno, Gokudera todavía podía perder el control de vez en cuando, mas si se trataba de un mocoso con voz monotona irritante que acababa de cavar su tumba. No yaoi. 59 Fran Gekokujou


**Comentarios:** Como ya sabrán, ningún personaje me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, todos son de Akira Amano y yo los tomo prestados por que quiero que Fran reciba mas amor (Mi cosito se lo merece ;OOOOO;)

No yaoi (aunque, si soy sincera, hubiera preferido que lo pareciera) y una leve indirecta de un pairing que amo (aunque no creo que se note) y ubicado antes de todo el asunto del Arc del Futuro.

Y va para mi patrona a.k.a Leeran y mi C-oso a.k.a Ligabiss, las adoro locas. (Y si quieren leer buenos fics, les recomiendo sus escritos, ambas escriben genial (Aunque lo nieguen ¬¬))

Y asi inicio otra vez el Gekokujou *chiste privado*

**Cuando se pierde el control, se pierde**

Gokudera odiaba con toda su alma a los Varia. Y odiaba más aún cuando tenían que relacionarse con ellos por asuntos referentes a los Vongola.

Pero, por sobretodo eso, odiaba tener que ir a la sede de esos locos porque el estúpido jefe de los Varia se negaba a ir a la mansión Vongola cuando lo convocaban.

-Maldito Xanxus- siseó por lo bajo mientras esperaba que alguien le abriera la puerta del lugar sin intentar esconder su mal humor.

Lo que no daría por estar en esos momentos con su adorado Décimo…

La puerta empezó a abrirse momentos después dejando a la vista a un completo extraño, o eso al menos a los ojos del Guardián de la Tormenta.

-Ahh tu debes ser el visitante no deseado- comentó como si nada, ganándose una mirada ceñuda del Italiano-, el jefe esta comiendo, espéralo en la sala.

Gokudera reprimió el impulso de insultar y lanzar dinamitas a diestra y siniestra, no podía empezar a armar jaleo, estaba allí por órdenes de su jefe y tenia que terminar eso sin matar a nadie.

Bufó y siguió al monótono chiquillo al interior de la base. Fue entonces que lo recordó.

Observó fijamente al chico de cabello verde con el gran sombrero de rana sobre su cabeza haciendo un análisis rápido sobre él.

Así que ese niño era el nuevo ilusionista de los Varia, Fran, si no mal recordaba…

- Una cabeza más que detestar- pensó sarcásticamente mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones y sacaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla.

Cinco minutos allí y ya necesitaba relajarse.

Maldita bola de dementes.

-Podrías hacer eso en otro lado, el aroma no es nada agradable.

La voz de Fran lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo fijar su vista en el chico que no quitaba la mirada de su cigarro.

Gokudera sonrió y expulsó el humo del pitillo hacia el rostro del otro en respuesta.

-No eres nada amable- murmuró Fran agitando su mano para alejar el humo de su persona-, eres igual de antipático que el Príncipe fracasado.

Gokudera habría sonreído por el insulto al maniático de los cuchillos si no fuera por lo primero que había dicho el ilusionista.

Ese chiquillo había comenzado a cavar su tumba.

-Compárame otra vez con ese estúpido y te vas tragar esta dinamita ¡¿te queda claro?-gruñó mostrándole la mencionada al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

La expresión de Fran no cambió ni un ápice y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y voltear a otro lado ignorándolo. Gokudera estuvo a punto de cumplir sus palabras pero chasqueando la lengua lo dejó pasar.

Un mocoso no le iba a ganar. No seria una buena mano derecha si perdiera la calma así de fácil ¿que diría su Décimo si lo viera?. Además, era lo suficientemente maduro para soportarlo y no caer en las provocaciones de un simple niño…

-Gritas igual de estridente que Squalo-senpai, no lo hagas- dijo Fran tapando sus oídos con sus manos para recalcar su punto-, es bastante irritante.

Y bueno, de vez en cuando Gokudera podía perder el control todavía.

-¡Vas a morir aquí y ahora maldito!

El sonido de las explosiones no tardó en secundar el grito amenazante seguido de una larga lista de insultos por parte del Guardián de la Tormenta.

-Ahhhh ¿podrías dejar de lanzarme dinamitas? Duelen.

Definitivamente Gokudera odiaba a todos los miembros de los Varia.


End file.
